Sic Transition Gloria
by The Scorpion Elite
Summary: Sarah is the new chick in town and an outcast at her new school until ponyboy befriends her. Will she find her place? Takes place at the same time period of the original book. Starts as Ponyboy's point of view. NOT a song fic despite the title.


Sic Transition Gloria - An Outsiders Story

**Disclaimer: i do not own the outsiders,or any of S.E. Hinton's original characters. Although, i do own the characters i made up. take my characters and die. i also do not own the title of this story "Sic Transit Gloria" that is a song by the band Brand New.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with the sun in my eyes, Soda's arm draped around me. It is the first day of school; I guess I'm excited. I get good grades but

it never seems to change. Following the same schedual day after day, seeing the same people, sitting in the same spot at the exact same

time as I have days before. Maybe that's why the first day is the best-everything is new. This rut though, that we are put in after a while

gets very tiresome. Not to mention you are put in with the same people every year. I wonder, will there be anyone new this year? It's my

freshman year in highschool so I guess I will be meeting more people, I'm not sure if I want to though. Meeting new people is hard for

me, especially because I'm so quiet. I hate to admit it but highschool scares the hell out of me. And it isn't normal things that scare me like

getting lost or hard classes. It's just the whole social situation. In classes I am usually very quiet; teachers forgetting I'm there or other kids

thinking I'm weird because I don't say anything. They don't understand though, they don't understand that because I'm a greaser I have to

work twice as hard as they do. They don't understand that if I don't get good grades I'll be put into foster care, and that would simply

devistate me. Sometimes I think that all I have are my friends, Darry and Soda included- even though they're my brothers. Some say

blood is thicker than water but sometimes I wonder... like how right now I'm wondering what time it is.. "SEVEN THIRTY!" I yell as I

leap out of bed, grabbinga t-shirt and jeans not caring whether or not they're clean, and run toward the door. "I can't be late, I can't be

late, I can't be late. It's the first day how could I just sit there and day dream!" if I'm late on the first day Darry will kill me, thankfully I just

barely got to school on time. I quickly got into the classroom unnoticed and took my seat in the back. I see a few unfamiliar faces, but no

one in particular catches my attention. So I decide to take out my book and read "Gone With the Wind". Ms. Perkins enters the room

and hands out our scheduals in an... efficient manner. I decide to close my book and pay attention, seeing Ms.Perkins is starting class

"Welcome everyone to the new school year. I, for most of you, will also be your science teacher. You all will be expected to be in your

seats here at 7:50-" she is quickly cut off by someone entering the room, Iturn to see who it is. "Excuse you!" Ms. Perkins chastises. The

girl snorts, sits down a few desks from me and says "Yes?" "What do you think you're doing just walking into the class room ten minutes

late and interupting me?" "I think I was just walking into class ten minutes late and interupting you." "What is your name?" "Sarah

Burquist" "To the office, Sarah." "Ok."And with that Sarah just walked out of the room, it suprised me how nonchalant she was.I don't

know why, but she intruigued me. Maybe it was that she wore her wavey auburn hair down past her shoulders, instead of pinned back

like the other girls in my school, or in neat precise curls just barely gracing their shoulders. Or maybe it was howher intense blue eyes

seemedfull of emotion and life.But, what I think most people picked up on how she dressed. Now it's not that the clothes themselves

were unusual, it's just that she was a _girl _wearing these clothes. She was wearing tight straight leg jeans and a white cotton t-shirt with a

jean jacket; what most _guys _wear. Some girls wear pants andblouses but it's usually more feminine. Sarah, she was a total greaser, but

she wasn't just a greaser. She's a street kid like all of my gang. I could tell already though that just by the fact that she wasn't wearing tons

of make up and didn't have a rediculously short skirt on that she wasn't just anothergreaser girl. She was different, and it intruiged me.


End file.
